707
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Saat yang lain penasaran pada asal nama 707. Dari mana nama itu berasal? Mengandung soft spoiler After Ending Secret 02


Disclaimer: Cheritz

 **707**

Malam itu, anggota RFA plus Saeran dan Vanderwood berkumpul di apartemen milik Saeyoung—tepatnya apartemen milik Rika yang pernah ditempati MC dan akhirnya dibeli Saeyoung. Mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama.

Tentunya Jumin Han menjadi sponsor untuk makanannya. Bahkan membawa koki khusus untuk acara makan-makan di apartemen itu. Karena ... yah, mana mau konglomerat itu makan makanan murah? Anggota RFA yang lain pastinya senang2 saja. Siapa sih yang menolak makanan mahal?

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama aku penasaran," Vanderwood tiba-tiba bersuara di tengah kegiatan makan mereka, membuat semua orang menatapnya. "Kenapa kau memilih nama agen 707?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Vanderwood, semua orang menatap Saeyoung. Yang ditatap mengedarkan pandangan dengan wajah polos sambil terus mengunyah.

"Seperti 007?" tebak Jaehee saat belum terlihat bahwa yang ditanya akan menjawab.

"Ooohh! Agen rahasia yang populer itu ya? Mission impossible!" Zen menanggapi dengan antusias.

"LOL." MC tiba-tiba memasang wajah geli sambil berkata LOL.

"LOL!" Kali ini Saeyoung yang bersuara dengan sumringah. Lalu tos dengan kekasihnya itu.

Orang-orang—kecuali Jumin dan Saeran yang tetap makan dengan khusyuk—memasang wajah heran melihat sejoli itu. Mereka agaknya berpikir bahwa keduanya terlalu keranjingan chatting sampai-sampai di dunia nyata pun tertawa harus pakai kata LOL.

"LOLOL!" Yoosung tiba-tiba berseru seolah kerasukan.

Saeyoung melihat member yang paling muda itu dan tertawa. Lalu ikut berseru, "LOLOL!"

MC tak mau kalah dan ikut berseru juga, "LOLOL!"

Jadilah tiga orang bodoh itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Membuat orang-orang waras yang ada di sana jadi sweatdrops.

"Maksudnya, nama 707 itu berasal dari LOL. LOL, dibalik jadi seperti 707," jelas Saeran akhirnya. Meski awalnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat pada percakapan bodoh itu, akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga untuk tidak menjelaskan.

"Saeran!" Saeyoung dan MC tiba-tiba menutup mulut mereka kompak, memasang ekspresi terharu. "Kau dan MC memang paling memahamiku!" seru Saeyoung sambil memeluk Saeran. MC kini mengeluarkan air mata terharu melihat adegan itu. Saeran sendiri terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Oh... Kupikir ada hubungannya dengan LOLOL," celetuk Yoosung polos.

Zen, Jaehee, dan Vanderwood sweatdrops. Mereka pikir ada filosofi yang mendalam dari pemilihan nama itu. Ternyata mereka seharusnya memang tidak berharap.

"Tambahkan winenya." Jumin mengangkat gelas, menyuruh pelayannya mengisi kembali gelasnya. Ya, bukan hanya koki yang ia bawa, tetapi juga pelayan untuk menghidangkan makanan. Terbayang bagaimana penuhnya apartemen mungil itu.

Trio Zen-Jaehee-Vanderwood melirik sang konglomerat dengan wajah sinis.

"Apa?" Jumin menatap ketiganya dengan wajah datar. Dia memang tidak pernah tertarik pada apa pun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Pembicaraan tentang nama berakhir begitu saja di sana. Setelah puas makan dan berbincang-bincang hal lain, seluruh anggota pulang satu per satu. Meninggalkan Saeyoung, Saeran, dan MC.

Setelah mengantar tamu terakhir ke depan pintu, MC tiba-tiba mendekati Saeyoung.

"Aku tahu alasanmu menggunakan nama 707," katanya.

Mata Saeyoung membulat sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Memang perempuan itu selalu bisa paham tentang dirinya.

Bagi anggota lain, pilihan namanya mungkin konyol. Tetapi tak mungkin dirinya, yang memilih nama Luciel dengan penuh pertimbangan, memilih nama secara asal.

707\. LOL.

Baginya, nama itu melukiskan harapannya. Ia ingin banyak tertawa. Juga banyak membuat orang lain tertawa. Seperti karakter 707 yang selama ini dimainkannya di depan para anggota RFA.

Saeyoung kembali tersenyum menatap MC. Ia bersyukur karena kini tak perlu berpura-pura atau sekadar berharap lagi. Ia bebas menjadi seorang Saeyoung dengan kepribadian 707. Semua berkat anggota RFA, khususnya wanita di hadapannya.

 **FIN**


End file.
